herofandomcom-20200223-history
Noriaki Kakyoin
Noriaki Kakyoin (花京院 典明 Kakyōin Noriaki) is a core ally in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. He first appears, attacking Jotaro while manipulated by Dio, but after Jotaro saves him, Kakyoin becomes a loyal ally. Style Kakyoin is a young man of average to above-average height and fit to slender build. He is only seen wearing his school uniform (commonly colored dark green). Kakyoin keeps medium-length hair (often red), characterized by a large, twisting appendage hanging before his face. He wears earrings in the shape of a long, fine arch, tipped by small spheres. Later, Kakyoin acquires two thin scars vertically crossing both eyes; which he variously hides with a fine pair of dark sunglasses. Biography Though Kakyoin comes across as cold, he is actually a warm and loyal fighter. He will support his comrades actively and fights for things that are ethically right. He hates bowing down or brown-nosing and only respectable people can be viewed as his friends. He is straight to the point but nice and cares very strongly for his friends. He resents people who plot secret schemes. He mentions he could never relate to people because of his ability, and thus never desired to make friends for most of his life; this changed when he discovered other people who also had Stands. After Jotaro releases him from DIO's control, Kakyoin joins Jotaro's group in the quest to destroy DIO as compensation for having acted as DIO's pawn. Some of his personality undergoes changes in the middle of the story, and this is attributed to the events after his encounters with Mannish Boy and N'Doul. He eventually sheds his "repentant" attitude. In addition to the above traits, he now has more confidence and has regained a lot of his pride. He also has a profound respect for his parents, remembering them before his eventual death. Powers Kakyoin's long-range humanoid Stand is Hierophant Green; able to extend tentacle-like limbs or unravel to a modest extent; as well as fire a barrage of hard projectiles (an "Emerald Splash"). Stories History About 2–3 months prior to the start of Part 3, Kakyoin was approached by DIO while traveling in Egypt with his family. DIO, having sensed Kakyoin's Stand powers, asked for a demonstration which led to them fighting. When Kakyoin lost, he was brainwashed into following DIO's will via buds from DIO's own cells and given the mission to kill Jotaro Kujo. Kakyoin returned to Japan around the same time as Jotaro left prison and attended the same school as Jotaro. Part III: Stardust Crusaders Kakyoin carries out DIO's orders on his first meeting with Jotaro. He manipulates the school nurse with his Hierophant Green, using her to attack Jotaro, but Jotaro defeats him and ends up dragging him home, both considerably injured. Jotaro soon discovers that Kakyoin was under DIO's influence and uses Star Platinum to remove DIO's implant from Kakyoin's head - despite the risk that it might openly attack both of them. Kakyoin is freed from DIO's control as a result and joins Jotaro, Joseph and Avdol on their trip to Egypt to fight DIO. At the beginning of the trip, the group is attacked by Gray Fly, whose Tower of Gray proves to be a match even for Star Platinum. Trying to prevent the fight to take down the plane, Kakyoin knocks Gray Fly and volunteers to fight the Stand by himself, tearing it apart with his Stand. In the trip Kakyoin proves to be a useful ally, but Joseph's Hermit Purple says that he is a spy, making everyone suspicious of him. In the end, it is revealed that the spy was actually Rubber Soul posing as Kakyoin, who separated from the group for unknown reasons. Returning to the group, Jotaro then tells Kakyoin the battle and his impersonator. When Jean Pierre Polnareff is attacked by Hol Horse and J. Geil he is saved by Kakyoin and Avdol, but not before the latter is almost killed. Kakyoin manages to discover The Hanged Man's true ability and tricks the Stand into having only one place to go: a coin. This makes Polnareff be able to finally defeat him and avenge his sister. In the desert, the group is attacked by Arabia Fats's The Sun, who proves to be even more powerful than Hierophant Green and forces Kakyoin to cancel his attack on the Stand. He also is the first to realize that Mannish Boy is a Stand user, and that his Stand attacks while the group is asleep. Though the rest of the group don't believe him and come to believe he has succumbed to stress, Kakyoin is ultimately able to defeat Death 13 inside a dream by bringing Hierophant Green with him. He then teaches Mannish Boy a lesson by mixing some of the baby's own poop with the baby food. During the encounter with N. Doul's Stand Geb, Kakyoin is slashed across the eyes and put out of commission for a while. Gallery Kakyoin.png|Noriaki Kakyoin in JoJo 6251 manga. Hierophant_green.jpg|Hierophant Green HierophantGreenOVAconcept.png Kakyoin_anime.jpg Kakyoin is killed by The World.png Tumblr ora5neaKbV1wojgqfo3 500.gif File:Tumblr_o7i7vh6NTD1sfay15o3_500.gif Tumblr n9mypoXNeN1sh11j9o2 500.jpg tumblr_oni45v8aDS1tqvsfso1_540.gif tumblr_osceh7rTxG1wsjhijo1_500.gif Tumblr nbt2218EFD1qi0f9no1 500.gif Tumblr nbtd8md8w01shlg3vo1 500.gif Just you and me, Hierophant Green.png The World vs. Hierophant Green.png Tumblr p073akkbak1sqlr9vo2 540.gif Tumblr p113hjEHob1rvb8cmo1 400.gif Tumblr p1150ytgsM1rvb8cmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr p1dhpqryCN1rvb8cmo1 1280.jpg tumblr_p2grz4v6kI1rvb8cmo1_400.gif tumblr_p23pmaMjsm1r3nw1vo2_400.gif Tumblr p42t6iEeIN1x5p9oxo5 1280.png Tumblr pse0448X1P1tqvsfso1 540.gif Navigation Category:Loyal Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Anime Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Lethal Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Rogues Category:Antagonists Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Saved Soul Category:Posthumous Category:Scapegoat Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Poor Category:Strong-Willed Category:False Antagonist Category:Outright Category:Damsels Category:Sophisticated Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Genius Category:Honest Category:Protectors Category:Falsely Accused Category:Paranoid Category:Honorable Category:Wrathful Category:Freedom Fighters